narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iwa Clan
The Iwa Clan was one of the first clans to specialize in Earth Release ninjutsu, their history dating back almost a thousand years. The history of the Iwa reached back so far in time that unconfirmed accounts that the clan's founder once met the Sage of Six Paths could be possible. The Iwa prospered greatly through the use of the Earth Release Ninjutsu, able to form entire colonies within the confines of impenetrable stone fortresses. Few dared to confront the Iwa, knowing well that to attack the Iwa homes directly was almost certainly suicide. Even encountering Iwas warriors in the open, earth was rarely in short supply, allowing Iwa warriors to erect sturdy defenses almost anywhere and attack from within. Only masters of Lightning Release could even hope to defeat a determined member of the Iwa Clan. The Iwa thrived for centuries, but an unfortunate series of events drastically altered the clan's good fortune. A massive earthquake in the Iwa's homeland, the future Land of Earth, resulted in the deaths of nearly a hundred young children, unable to protect themselves form the debris. Though many were saved by the present clan members, too many of the Iwa's shinobi were absent to avoid the substantial losses. This loss of life dealt a heavy blow to the Iwa's numbers, resulting in a drastic reduction in the clan's population in the coming decades. In addition to the earthquake, a strange phenomenon occurred simultaneously, being the sudden manifestation of the Kekkei Genkai known as Crystal Release. Though the exact origins of the ability were unknown, even to the clan elders, it was undoubtedly significantly more powerful than the standard Earth Release the clan had relied on for centuries. However, many children who were born with the Kekkei Genkai developed deficencies in both vitamin K and vitamin D, often resulting in death within a few months of birth. Those who survived their first year almost always went on to become talented shinobi, but it was estimated that almost half of all children born with the Kekkei Genkai perished from their vitamin deficiency. As history began approaching the Era of Warring States, the Iwa Clan faced the threat of annihilation. With their numbers drastically reduced over the course of the previous half century, it was obvious they would not survive the constant war looming over the horizon. With the acceptation of a select few members that chose to remain an fight, the entire Iwa Clan was sealed away from the rest of the world. In an effort to bolster their numbers, the Iwa even went into hiding with a handful of members form the allied Kasai Clan, whom also wished to hide form the constant conflict. Using Earth Release as they had for centuries, the Iwa constructed a massive underground tunnel network, stretching for miles in all directions. The network was filled with dozens of dead ends and booby traps, in addition to poor lighting, making natigation nearly impossible for any intruders that may happen to stumped upon the caverns. Life in the tunnels wasn't an easy life, but with occasional opportunities to venture to the outside world and a brilliantly constructed agriculture center, it was bearable for those that chose that life. Despite several successful generations of living underground, eventually the Iwa and few remaining Kasai seem found themselves on the brink of extinction. The cursed side effects of the Iwa's Crystal Release Kekkei Genkai caused to number of woman to drastically decline, until fertile woman were a dangerously limited resource, only making up a fraction of the population. With the clan elders refusing to return to the surface world, for fear of being thrown into the Third Great Shinobi War, the history of the Iwa appeared to be coming to a close. However, fate seemed to smile upon the Iwa when a young genetic researcher by the name of Doku stumbled upon the clan. Doku had been injured when he happen to fall through a weakness in on of the Iwa's tunnels, breaking his leg upon landing. Though the Iwa had evaded outsiders for centuries, good morals won out in this situation and Doku was taken back to the Iwa's main chamber for medical treatment. It was here Doku revealed himself to be a genetic researcher, which immediately garnered interest form the clan elders. After presenting the young man with their problem, being the side effects of Crystal Release creating a high infant mortality rate, Doku agreed to help the clan. Within a few years, Doku had successfully counteracted the effects of the Crystal Release gene by using a mix in Ninjutsu and genetics to create embryos that almost always survived the initial spell of poor health after birth. The mortality rate form the Kekkei Genkai's side effect had gone form one in two down to one in twenty. For the next decade, Doku was viewed as the Iwa's savior, having saved the clan from extinction. No one had guess that the Iwa's "savior" would ultimately be the one that orchestrated their demise. Shortly after the end of the Third Great War, a chance discovery by the Iwa revealed a horrible truth behind what Doku had been doing under their noses. A hidden lab was uncovered near the Iwa clan's tunnel network, in it they found notes, describing the many experiments Doku had conducted regarding gene manipulation while "helping" the Iwa. Seeing that the lab appeared to still be active, the Iwa laid in wait for Doku's return. It was only after several weeks, when the Iwas were about to give up on Doku's arrival entirely that the mad scientist returned. Confronting him with the evidence before Doku could even reach his lab, the mastermind decided to reveal one final secret. Doku had not only embedded a specially engineered cancerous gene in all the infants that had been born in the past five years, but most of the clan's adults as well. Unable to capture Doku, the Iwa were faced with the grim fact that they had been played, and extinction was inevitable. However, even when things seemed completely hopeless, it was discovered that within Doku's untouched lab, there were several embryos that could be implanted in a woman. In a desperate attempt to keep the Iwa and reaming Kasai alive, nearly all time was spent decoding Doku's notes and learning how to implant the embryos. The Iwa succeeded just in time, and a year later, the last of the Iwa, Hādo Iwa was born. Alongside the last pure blood Kasai, Yoru Kasai, the two were taken to the nearest shinobi village, Konohagkaure. It wasn't long after their births than deliveries to Konohagakure that Doku's gene finally killed those that had been infected. Only a few elderly Iwa and no Kasai remaining, Hādo and Yoru became the last of their respective clans.